


Darling Prince

by Golden_maple



Series: Bottom Dimitri work ♡ [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, bottom dimitri, it is rlly just porn, just dimitri getting some dick, no one would write me bottom dimitri so i had to do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_maple/pseuds/Golden_maple
Summary: Dedue takes care of his beloved prince.





	Darling Prince

Dedue isn’t exactly sure when things escalated the way it did but with Dimitri things always tended to veer off course. Dimitri had been wound up all day, giving terse responses and tight-lipped smiles to even to fellow lions. Really, Dedue should have seen it coming but he was complacent, and it wasn’t until a spear hurtling a touch too close for comfort to Felix’s face did Dedue put his foot down.  
Which lead to this, this absolute debauchery. He wasn’t sure when this became the answer to all of Dimitri’s bad days, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Three fingers deep down the prince’s clenching channel with said prince writhing helplessly against him; any man would be intoxicated. Dimitri was sensitive and easily riled, fleeting touches had him arching up and whining when he didn’t get his way. His body was an open book, so expressive and demanding and who was Dedue to deny the prince of his well-deserved pleasures. 

His fingers moved, searching yet steady, looking for the one spot; a quick crook of his fingers and ah, there it was. Dimitri let out a sharp whimper, his back arching sharply as Dedue massaged the sport relentless. Fingers pushed right there, unrelenting, he knew what his prince needed, no matter how he cried and pleaded. Dedue held him down with ease, Dimitri’s back pushed against his chest, legs spread carelessly over his thighs, and oh, Dedue wished there was a mirror to see his prince’s face as he whimpered and whined. 

“Dedue, Dedue please!” Dimitri keened, his hands pushing helplessly against Dedue’s arm, trying to escape the endless waves of pleasure. “Please I’ll die, Gods, I ca-!” 

His darling prince was quite the liar, really, Dedue thinks as he plunges his fingers in and holds, right there, on his spot, he can take much more than this. Dimitri wailed and squirmed, his legs kicked out helplessly, but it was for naught. Dedue is nothing but dedicated to his task and paid no heed to crocodile tears. 

Dimitri was close, Dedue could tell. His prince was never good at hiding his pleasure. The tell-tale crescendo of pleas, his hands pawing helplessly at his arm, the quiver of his slick insides and sharp arch of his back. Dimitri came, sobbing with Dedue’s name on lips for mercy. 

His prince falls pliant against his body, his cock leaking white, but Dedue is no fool and one is never enough. His hand grabs the leaking cock and, jerks his hands in short, aborted moves. Dimitri cries, and weeps, his body sensitive and buzzed but Dedue pays him no mind. His fingers move quickly, dancing across the leaking tip, wiping the beads of cum. He knows his prince and what he wants, no matter what he says to him. It doesn’t take long for Dimitri to let out a shout, his body taut like a bowstring before he collapses again. 

Dedue slowly moves his hand away and kisses the crown of Dimitri’s head. His prince is soft and weepy, attention-starved and demanding, despite all that has happened. Dimitri turns and straddles him, his beautiful eyes trained on him. He wants something. But he doesn’t want to say it. It’s on the tip of his tongue, Dedue can tell but stubborn pride has always been his prince’s larger flaws. 

“My lord?” He asks and he can see the downturn of Dimitri’s lips. Such pretty lips. His prince is so unfairly pretty. 

“Dedue…” It comes out as a whine. Such a whiney prince. His soft, childish prince. 

“How can I be of service?” he asks. It rolls off his tongue easily, but his smile is a touch taunting. 

Dimitri pouts and nuzzles Dedue’s neck, a small whine leaving his lips. He is gently grinding himself against Dedue, small moans leaving his lips. 

“Don’t make me say it,” he mumbles, his arms wrapping around Dedue’s neck. He flushes so prettily. 

“I can’t help you if I don’t know my lord,” he says, smiling down. Dimitri grumbles and paws pathetically at his pants. Despite his listless state, he does manage to undo Dedue’s pants before staring back up at him.  
“Please?” 

And really, who was he to deny his prince. He gently deposits Dimitri on his plush bed and quickly removes his own pants. He turns and looks adoringly at his prince, so beautiful and pliant, waiting for him. He grabs the vial of oil by the bedside and coats his own cock liberally before placing it back. Dimitri’s eyes are hazy with lust and Dedue can tell there is a demand just at the tip of his tongue if he doesn’t get moving. 

He spreads Dimitri’s legs and enters with one fluid thrust. Dimitri arches and a choked cry leaves his lips but Dedue doesn’t wait. He is selfish and chases his own pleasure, this final act was all his to take. His prince’s body is soft and the pleasure he receives almost makes him delirious. He doesn’t stop when Dimitri cums again, his silky walls clenching around him. Dedue is a man possessed and there is a fluttering of joy when he looks down at his beloved prince, who is helplessly lost in pleasure. He pushes Dimitri’s leg onto his shoulder as he thrusts deeper and faster. His prince is weeping freely, wordless cries escape his lips. He is overwhelmed and sensitive, but Dedue knows his role and he plays it with pleasure. 

“De-Dedue, please! Please!” Dedue grabs Dimitri’s cock and jerks in tandem to his thrusts. A deep guttural moan that leaves his lips as Dimitri tightens around him. His orgasm hits him suddenly and he ruts desperately into Dimitri’s warmth. His pleasure high leaves him relaxed and warm but his prince still needs caring for. He pulls out, staring for a second at the dribble of cum leaving the pulsing hole before holding down Dimitri’s hips and with steadily jerking the prince’s cock. Dimitri lets out a strangled sob as he thrashes mindlessly, the sharp pain of sensitivity melting into the final ebbs of pleasure. He cums dry and lays sobbing in the sheets. 

Dedue begins to move but Dimitri grabs him and tugs him down. 

“Stay.” And Dedue smiles and relaxes beside his prince. Dimitri all but crawls on top of him, snuggling him despite the mess. 

“You are going to feel horrid later your highness,” Dedue says and Dimitri huffs.

“Your penis has just been up my arse and you are calling me your highness. Rude.”

Dedue laughs. This prince is so different from his prince outside the bedroom doors. Soft yet demanding and crass. He wishes he could see this Dimitri more, but he knows that it was impossible. There are expectations his prince must meet and that was the life they live. 

Dimitri pops a soft kiss on his cheek before borrowing his head back under his chin and Dedue feels the bubbles of adoration well up in him. 

“Sleep tight, Dimitri,” he says, wrapping his arms around his prince’s body.

“Hmm, you too. Love you,” was a garbled mumble.

“And I you, my prince,” he says before he too chased the peace that came from slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written porn in so long i had to look up other porn to figure out how to tag this fic


End file.
